Anima (summon)
Anima (アニマ Anima) is a recurring summon in the Final Fantasy series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X Anima is an Aeon in ''Final Fantasy X that causes an immense amount of damage with all attacks. Pain, her special attack, is an instant kill, which also deals colossal damage to the few enemies immune to death spells. It also ignores defense and is actually more effective than her Overdrive, Oblivion, versus some stronger enemies like Dark Bahamut. It is a magical attack, however, due to the high power and ignoring defense, it is likely to hit for maximum damage against any enemy not fully immune to magic. Anima is arguably the strongest Aeon in the game, as Oblivion deals nearly 99,999 damage upon receiving her, and in the PAL or International versions of the game, can inflict nearly 1,600,000 damage altogether. Anima first appears in Luca, when Maester Seymour summons her to rid the area of fiends that suddenly appear during the Blitzball final. Yuna is in awe of the Aeon's power, which is exactly what Seymour wanted; as it is the first step of his evil plan to destroy Spira. In order to receive Anima as an Aeon, a player must have unlocked all of the treasures using the Destruction Spheres in each Cloister of Trials, including Zanarkand. At Baaj Temple, the player must fight a boss named Geosgaeno (the first boss Tidus faces when he comes to Spira) in order to gain entrance to a sealed underwater room. Afterwards, the player views a cut scene and Yuna harnesses Anima's power. Anima's Fayth .]] Like all Aeons, Anima is the physical manifestation of a dream of a specific Fayth - in this case, Seymour's mother, whose real name remains unidentified. She could possibly be named Anima herself; Yojimbo implies the Aeons names are those of their respective Fayth, but this is unconfirmed (Jecht in his Aeon form was called Braska's Final Aeon). Other than Jecht, she is the only Fayth to have significant details about her origin and past revealed. Summoning Anima Summons, Pain and Oblivion XD9UhmXpCXs Anima is called from an underworld of sorts: a portal opens in the sky, from which a chain falls into the ground. The chain then rises and pulls Anima from the ground, revealing her further chain-bound form. Upon her first summoning, Yuna is usually heard saying "Let me share your pain." Anima's Overdrive is even more extravagant than her entrance. She opens a gateway into her world beneath the enemy party, sinking them down into it. The world then shifts to this crimson-red dimension, where an even darker form of Anima is seen. Noticing the enemy party that has entered her realm, Anima shatters the chains binding her fists and unleashes a devastating sixteen-hit combo on the enemy that can inflict a grand total of 1,599,984 damage in the PAL version, as each hit can deal up to 99,999 damage. In the original version, Oblivion cannot exceed 99,999 damage. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Anima's Fayth tried to stop Shuyin's apocalyptic plan, but she, like the others, ended up possessed by his hatred. Anima was the final Aeon the heroines faced on their way to the Farplane. Final Fantasy: Unlimited After Anima is one of Kaze summons in the sequel of ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited called Final Fantasy: Unlimited After. It can be summoned by the Magun by using the following Soil Charge Triad: *That which falls into infinite darkness, Silent Black! *One that hates the pain of lament, Pain Blue! *And finally, to restrain all things, Chain Gold! Follow by saying: "Resonate! I summon you, ANIMA!" Gallery Trivia *Anima's design can be seen as being similar to another female in Final Fantasy, Ultimecia's final form from Final Fantasy VIII. *Anima is one of only two Aeons called by name in game. *Anima is the only optional Aeon which can be controlled. *Anima's origin may lie within the concept of the Anima Sola, a Roman Catholic ideal of a soul in Purgatory. Anima Sola images are usually depicted as female, wrapped in chains, and takes in the pains and suffering of the living (hence the quote:"Feel my pain, come Anima!"). Anima Sola are usually used to illustrate female independence and various woman's rights movements. de:Anima es:Anima it:Anima (invocazione) Category:Aeons Category:Articles With Videos